kultderverdammtenfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Bruchspeere
Die Bruchspeere sind ein Troll-Stamm und lebten früher im Steinkrallengebirge. Heute sind sie Teil des Steinkrallenpaktes. Geschichte (von Zapa) Sonntag Abend vor Zalazzars Abschied in Sen'jin Die Sonne war schon am Horizont verschwunden und der Mond hatte gerade damit begonnen den Strand und das Dorf zu erhellen. Am Strand stiegen Rauchschwaden auf, die vom Mond in geisterhaftes Licht getaucht wurden. Neugierig lehnte sich K'waii über die Brüstung der Schattentaverne um den Ursprung des Rauches zu entdecken. Sie ließ ihren Blick schweifen und entdeckte schon bald ein kleines Feuer am Strand. K'waii überlegte kurz und lief dann eiligen Schrittes zum Strand hinunter um ihre Entdeckung näher zu untersuchen. Das Feuer erwies sich als enttäuschend und war schon fast niedergebrannt. Ein Teil des Brennmaterials jedoch war K'waii sofort ins Auge gefallen und ließ sie seufzend in den Sand sinken...Rußgeschwärzte Speerspitzen mit gebrochenen, verkohlten und noch schwach glühende Holzschäften... Nachdenklich starrte sie in die Glut. In der letzten Woche war vieles geschehen. Eins stand fest: Sen'jin würde sich verändern...Mit Schrecken hatte sie vergangenen Montag den Worten Rokh'alarions gelauscht, als dieser seinen Rücktritt als Ältester des Kriegstrupp Trollwut verkündete. Schon in einer Woche...das war ja morgen, stellte K'waii erschrocken fest...schon in einer Woche wollte er den Kriegstrupp verlassen und sofern sich bis dahin kein Nachfolger fand, wollte er nach Orgrimmar reisen und Vol'jin verkünden, dass der Kriegstrupp sein Ende gefunden hatte. Diese Ankündigung hatte für viel Aufruhr gesorgt. Im Kriegstrupp selbst, bei seinen Verbündeten und in ganz Sen'jin. Was würde passieren? Auch K'waii waren an diesem Abend viele Dinge durch den Kopf gegangen. Was war mit der anderen Ältesten? K'waii hatte sie schon lange nicht mehr in Sen'jin gesehen. War etwas mit ihr geschehen? Hatte Rokh'alarion sie deshalb nicht erwähnt? Wer könnte sonst die Nachfolge antreten? Und schlimmer...was, wenn keiner den Posten übernehmen würde? Die Tage nach der Ankündigung waren seltsam normal vorübergegangen. Nur der Troll mit dem Frosch, Zapa, war immer wieder aufgetaucht und hatte nach den anderen Trupptrollen gefragt. Die Wachen hatten K'waii erzählt, dass er wohl auch Boten ausgeschickt hatte um alle in Sen'jin zu versammeln um Rat zu halten. Tag um Tag war vergangen, doch die Trolle blieben fern. Zapa hatte zunehmend mutloser gewirkt, wenn er nach Sen'jin gekommen war um nach Neuigkeiten zu fragen. Heute schließlich, am letzten Tag, waren sie aber aufgetaucht. Die Trolle hatten gemeinsam über die Zukunft gesprochen... Zuerst hatte Zapa den anderen von Rokh'alarions Entscheidung erzählt. Die Trupptrolle hatten überrascht und bestürzt gewirkt und es hatte einige Zeit gedauert bis Ruhe eingekehrt war. Dann wurde überlegt wie es mit dem Trupp weitergehen sollte. Ein Wutling hatte die Frage gestellt, die auch K'waii gequält hatte. Warum führte die junge Älteste den Trupp nicht weiter? Sakkala hatte den anderen dann mitgeteilt, dass ihre Kraft erschöpft war und sie dem Trupp alles gegeben hatte, was sie konnte...vergebens. Jetzt hatte sie keine Kraft mehr um weiter zu machen. Nach den Worten der Ältesten war es zu Unruhen gekommen, als eine junge Prüflingstrollin unverschämt wurde. Die Luft hatte förmlich vor Anspannung geknistert und selbst Zapa, den K'waii noch nie zuvor zornig erlebt hatte, war laut geworden und hatte zur Ordnung gerufen. Doch auch das war scheinbar nicht ausreichend. Der Troll hatte nur seinen Kopf geschüttelt und betrübt geschaut. Dann war er zielstrebig zu einem Waffenständer an der Wand gelaufen und hatte einen Kriegsspeer genommen. K'waii hatte schon mit dem schlimmsten gerechnet und sah schon Trollblut in der Taverne fließen. Zapa jedoch war nur in die Mitte des Raumes gelaufen und hatte den Speer in den Holzboden gerammt. Das schien die Streithähne aus dem Konzept gebracht zu haben und Zapa hatte die Chance genutzt und angefangen mit erhobener, bedächtiger Stimme seine Meinung zu verkünden. Er hatte den anderen Trollen von seiner Vergangenheit erzählt: mal alleine, mal an der Seite tapferer Helden, doch stets ohne Familie, ohne Stamm. Der Kriegstrupp war ihm in der vergangenen Zeit ans Herz gewachsen. Er hatte dort seine Freunde, seine Familie gefunden...seinen Stamm...zum ersten Mal hatte er sich wirklich "zu Hause" gefühlt. Dann war Zapas Gesicht ernst geworden und er hatte erklärt, dass der Kriegstrupp in seinen Augen sich selbst vergessen hätte. Nur noch die Schlacht, das Kämpfen, der Feind war wichtig gewesen. Alle hatten nur nach vorne geschaut! Er hatte den Speer wieder aus dem Boden gezogen und ihn in die Luft gestoßen um seine Worte zu unterstreichen. Alle hatten nur nach vorne geschaut, auf die Speerspitze! Doch keiner hatte auf das wichtigste geachtet: Die Trolle des Trupps selbst, den Speerschaft. Keiner hatte sich wirklich um die anderen gekümmert oder es zugelassen, dass die anderen sich um ihn kümmern. In den letzten Monden, so Zapa, hatte er mit angesehen wie der Trupp nach und nach morscher wurde und sich selbst zerstörte. Und dann...*Krach*...K'waii zuckte noch immer zusammen bei der Erinnerung...hatte er den Kriegsspeer in seinen Händen auf seinem Knie zerbrochen und auf den Boden geworfen. Der Trupp war schließlich zerbrochen...Zapa hatte dann das Speerbildnis verändert und erklärt, dass alle Trolle des Trupps solche Speere waren. Doch alleine waren alle verdammt über kurz oder lang zu zerbrechen. Dann hatte er nach zwei Speeren gegriffen und versucht diese auf einmal zu zerbrechen. Man hatte ihm die Anstrengung angesehen, die er benötigte um schließlich auch diese zu zerbrechen. Das, so Zapa, war ein Zeichen, dass zwei Trolle gemeinsam stärker waren als zwei Einzelne. Aber auch das war nicht genug. Zapa hatte drei weitere Speere von der Wand genommen und dem kräftigsten Wutling des Kriegstrupp in die Hand gedrückt und ihn gebeten diese zu zerbrechen. Selbstsicher hatte der Jäger die Speere entgegen genommen und auf seine Knie krachen lassen. Aber die Speere hielten stand und alles was Kaljun erreicht hatte, waren Schmerzen am Bein. Viele Speere halten allem stand, war Zapa mit seiner Rede fortgefahren. Je mehr Speere, desto stärker werden sie. Dann erklärte Zapa, dass er keine Zukunft im Kriegstrupp mehr sah und es Zeit war einen neuen Weg zu gehen. Einen neuen Anfang zu suchen. Gemeinsam, als Freunde, als Familie, als Stamm. Die versammelten Trolle hatten den Worten Zapas gebannt gelauscht und gaben ihm Recht. Selbst der ältere, weise Troll aus Donnerfels, Razza'jin, schien von seinen Worten beeindruckt gewesen zu sein. Der Vorschlag wurde angenommen und es wurde beraten wie so ein Neuanfang aussehen müsste. Die Trupptrolle bräuchten zu allererst eine neue Heimat. Sen'jin war für sie mit zu vielen schlechten Erinnerungen behaftet..K'waii war traurig gewesen, als sie dies hörte, konnte es aber verstehen. Als die Trolle noch beratschlagten wo diese neue Heimat zu finden wäre, hatte Sakkala den anderen schließlich von ihren Träumen berichtet. Von der Aschenwüste in Desolace, von mit Dämonen verseuchten Tälern, aber auch von einem Zeichen, das hinter diesen Schrecken etwas helles, warmes, gutes wartete. K'waii hatte sich bei dieser Erzählung an mehere Trolle erinnert, die vor einigen Jahren nach Westen gereist waren um die Westküste Kalimdors zu erkunden. Sie hatte ihr Wissen jedoch für sich behalten und den Worten der Trupptrolle gelauscht. Schließlich wurde beschlossen, dass man den Träumen auf den Grund gehen sollte und drei junge Trolle, der Jäger und zwei Weibchen, hatten sich bereit erklärt Desolace auszukundschaften. So waren sie verblieben und trennten sich schließlich um ihren eigenen Vorbereitungen nach zu gehen. Das Feuer war mittlerweile herunter gebrannt und es war kühl geworden. K'waai griff nach einer der Speerspitzen und erhob sich. Diese wollte sie behalten... als Erinnerung an den Kriegstrupp und die Trolle, die Sen'jin verlassen würden. Nach oben Zwei Tage nach Abschied des Kriegstrupps in Schattenflucht Der Wind blies milde vom Meer herauf und ließ das Windspiel leise klimpern. Wulan, der Vorsteher von Schattenflucht lümmelte zufrieden auf einem Bärenfell und hatte dabei die Beine über die schmale Holzbrüstung gelegt. Halb liegend, halb sitzend konnte er so hinunter zum Steg sehen, der wippenden Fackel nach, welche sich langsam entfernte. Er sog die Luft durch die Nase ein und schob in einem zufriedenen Lächeln die mächtigen Hauer vor. Mai'Laahii war eine wundervolle Gefährtin, heiß und atemberaubend schön, gleichzeitig aber auch schlau und selbstständig. Er strich sich zufrieden über den nackten Bauch und mit der anderen Hand einige brandrote Strähnen von der schweißnassen Stirn. Dann bündelte er die wilde Mähne etwas hinter dem Kopf und seufzte nochmals zufrieden. Tat sehr gut dieser Wind, wirklich. Frischer Wind - frische Trolle. Interessanter Gedanke. Er musste unwillkürlich wieder grinsen wenn er an die zwei jungen Trollinnen von heute Abend dachte. Durch die Ödnis von Desolace gewandert, weil eine Hohepriesterin irgendeinen Traum gehabt hatte -das allein war schon merkwürdig. Als wenn Schattenflucht erst gestern hier erbaut worden wäre. Seit einigen Jahren schon gab es mit dem Tauren einen guten Windreitermeister im Dorf und die Route nach Donnerfels wurde auch öfters von Boten, Abenteurern und Lieferanten benutzt. Aber bitte - er hatte ja seinen Gewinn aus der Begegnung geschlagen. Er lachte glucksend und zog den kleinen Beutel mit rosa glitzerndem Traumstaub aus den verwühlten Decken hervor. Dann überlegte er kurz, ob er noch eine Nase nehmen sollte. Nein, das würde er sich für einen anderen Abend aufbewahren wenn er seine ganze Kraft für mehr als ein Weib brauchte. Sogar ein Vorsteher konnte sich nicht regelmäßig Traumstaub leisten und Geschichten über nachlassende Manneskraft schon mal gar nicht. Neue Trolle also - wie es klang sogar welche die länger bleiben wollten. Nun, wenn sie nur kämpfen konnten - und das hatten sie beteuert - wären sie zwar nützlich aber eigentlich überzählig. Es gab genügend Wachen und Trolle für Patroullien im Dorf, auch Weibchen gab es genügend um alle zufrieden zu stellen und keinen Streit aufkommen zu lassen. Ein Schamane oder Loapriester wäre ihm willkommener, denn da mangelte es im Moment. Seit der alte Mundro und sein junger Schüler von einer Fischerfahrt nicht zurückgekehrt waren, schienen die Nächte in Schattenflucht ein wenig dunkler zu sein. Es fehlte die fröhliche Flöte und die Trommel, der Tanz in der Taverne und wenn er ehrlich war... es fehlte ein wenig das Lachen im Dorf. Ob es nun Trauer war oder einfach die trübere Jahreszeit, das Leben war etwas langsamer und leiser geworden im letzten Monat. Die Hütte des alten Schamanen stand leer und keiner wollte sich mit ihr näher befassen. Eine Gruppe Trolle ohne Anführer war in so einer Zeit nicht automatisch ein Gewinn... vielleicht wirklich mehrheitlich Krieger ... sowas wollte eher unterhalten werden, als selbst etwas beizutragen. Außerdem verheimlichten ihm die Neuen irgendwas, er hatte es gleich gemerkt. Die beiden jungen Trollinnen hatten sich nicht nur gegenseitig widersprochen, die Rothaarige und der Einäugige hatten sich auch so merkwürdig angesehen. Immer wenn Mo, die mit dem Plappermaul etwas gesagt hatte oder auf seine gezielten Fragen geantwortet hatte, waren hinter Ihr Blicke ausgetauscht worden. Wulan schloss die Augen und ließ den Kopf auf den bequemen Sack hinter sich fallen. Kopfzerbrechen waren ein paar neue Trolls nun auch nicht wert. Erstmal abwarten was dieser Sapa mit ihm zu bereden hatte und vor allem was er anzubieten hatte. Wenn die Trolls sich so schlecht untereinander absprachen, war es ihm nur recht und vielleicht gäbe es noch weitere Willkommensgeschenke abzustauben. Das war überhaupt die Idee gewesen, Willkommensgeschenke. Er lachte leise in sich hinein und zog sich von links das dünnere Schaffell über den nackten Körper. Der Duft von Mai klebte noch daran und Wulan atmete tief und zufrieden durch, entspannte sich. Wen auch immer Legbah vielleicht schon morgen zu ihm führen würde, Wulan würde schon etwas für sich und auch etwas für Schattenflucht raushandeln, so wie immer. Mit einem zufriedenen Schmatzen streckte er sich noch ein letztes Mal und schloß die Augen. Am folgenden Tag, wieder in Schattenflucht Die Sonne verschwand langsam am Horizont und färbte das Land in einem warmen Rot. Wulan stand am Strand Schattenfluchts und beobachtete nachdenklich die Wellen. Es war ein seltsamer Tag gewesen... Schon früh am Morgen war Mai'Laahii zu ihm geeilt und hatte ihn aus seinen Träumen gerissen. Der angekündigte Troll, dieser Sapa...Zapa Tha'sura war sein richtiger Name, das wusste Wulan jetzt auch...war gerade mit seinem Windreiter am Steg gelandet und auf dem Weg zu ihm. Eilig zog er sich seine Robe über und schmierte sich Kodofett ins Haar um seine Haare zu bändigen, er hatte als Vorsteher des Dorfes schließlich einen Ruf zu wahren. Währenddessen erzählte Mai etwas über den neuen Gast. Ein sehr seltsamer Kerl, vermutlich verrückt. Kaum war er vom Windreiter gestiegen und hatte sich umgeschaut, sprach er eindringlich zu einem Frosch, der auf seiner Schulter hockte. Wulan musste bei dem Gedanken grinsen. Man hatte ihm also einen Irren geschickt? Nun, er würde das beste aus der Situation machen, weitere Gastgeschenke für das Dorf einfordern und dann „schweren Herzens“ mitteilen, dass das Dorf keinen Bedarf an weiteren Kriegern hatte und der Platz so langsam auch knapp wurde. Ja das war ein Plan! Schmunzelnd wartete Wulan auf diesen neuen Troll... Wulan schreckte aus seinen Gedanken auf. Er hatte ein Plätschern im Wasser gehört, ganz nahe am Strand...oder doch nicht?Er kniff die Augen zusammen und ließ seinen Blick auf und ab schweifen. Nichts zu sehen. Stirn runzelnd setzte er sich in den Sand und schaute wieder hinaus aufs Wasser... Als Zapa dann vor ihm gestanden hatte, war er fast schon etwas enttäuscht. Der Troll war kleiner als die meisten Trolle des Dorfes und wirkte nicht besonders stark. Auch seine abgenutzte Kleidung, die fehlenden Waffen und der sanfte Ausdruck in seinen Augen zeugten nicht gerade davon, dass Wulan einen großen Krieger oder Priester vor sich hatte. Wulans Laune verbesserte sich stetig. Mit diesem Troll würde er schon fertig werden. „Willkommen in Schattenflucht Fremder! Ich bin Wulan, der Hüter des Dorfes, du wirst mir deine Wünsche vortragen!“ begrüßte Wulan den fremden Troll bestimmt. Dieser grinste freundlich zurück. „Taz'dingo Wulan. Ich bin Zapa Tha'sura, einfach Zapa reicht aber. Ich bin hier um für mich und meine Freunde zu sprechen.“ „Soso, und ihr Trolle wollt also zu uns nach Schattenflucht ziehen ja?Hmhmhm bevor wir darüber sprechen...welche Gastgeschenke hast du für uns mitgebracht?“ Wulan konnte ein Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht nur schwer verbergen. „Gastgeschenke?“ Zapa blinzelte ihn verwirrt an, „keiner hat Zapa davon erzählt, dass ihr Geschenke wollt um mit mir zu sprechen...Zapa hat nichts bei sich...vielleicht kann Zapa dir einen Froschkeks anbieten?!“ Nun war es an Wulan verwirrt drein zu schauen und erstmal seine Gesichtszüge zu ordnen. Keine Gastgeschenke? Kekse? Wollte der Troll ihn veralbern? Ihn, den Vorsteher von Schattenflucht? Und dann sollte er auch noch zustimmen, dass der Verrückte und seine Freunde sich bei ihnen niederließen? Wulans Blick verfinsterte sich und er erhob die Stimme um diesem Zapa zu zeigen was passierte, wenn man ihn beleidigte. Genau in diesem Moment quakte der Frosch auf der Schultern des Fremden... Da war es wieder! Das Plätschern! Er hatte es klar und deutlich gehört. Wulan sprang auf und lief den Strand auf und ab. Wieder nichts. Der Frosch...der seltsame Frosch von Zapa...mit ihm hatte es angefangen. Wulan seufzte und ließ seine Gedanken abermals treiben. Bisher hatte Wulan überhaupt nicht auf den Frosch geachtet; jetzt schielte er kurz zu dem Tier und ihre Blicke trafen sich. „Überlege genau was du tust. Zapa und die seinen genießen den Schutz meines Vaters...“ Was war das für eine Stimme gewesen? Hatte der Frosch zu ihm gesprochen? Wulan vergaß seinen Zorn und rang um Worte. „Das...das ist kein normales Tier! Was ist es?!Versuchst du mich zu verhexxen Troll? Das habt ihr von vorne rein geplant oder?!Die Drei gestern kamen mir schon so seltsam vor“ Zapa kicherte belustigt und sah dann zu seinem Frosch. Wulan verlor nun vollends den Faden und schaute nur sprachlos von Frosch zu Troll und Troll zu Frosch; es kam ihm vor, als würden sich die Beiden eine halbe Ewigkeit anstarren. Schließlich nickte Zapa dem Frosch zu und wandte sich wieder an Wulan. „Jubjub sagt du wolltest Zapa reinlegen eh? Um mehr für dein Dorf rauszuschlagen. Zapa denkt, dass ist nicht gerade die Art wie man Gäste behandelt. Hmhmhm aber Jubjub hat mir noch mehr erzählt. Du hast Angst wir bringen dir mehr Ärger als nutzen. Hast Angst wir sind alles nur aufbrausende Krieger mit heißem Blut und großen Ansprüchen. Zapa kann dir versichern, wir sind viel mehr als das, jeder Einzelne. Der Dorfschamane ist verschwunden eh? Es fehlt euch an weisem Rat und einer engen Verbindung mit den Loa. Mit Zapa zieht einer der weisesten Trolle diesseits des Ozeans. Kannst deine Taurenfreunde fragen denk ich. Frag sie nach Razzajin. Aber nicht nur weise Ratschläge gibt der Alte Troll. Er kann trommeln und schwingt die Rasseln wie ein junger Welpe,“ bei diesen Worten kicherte Zapa kurz, „und seine Tättowierungen sind überall berühmt. Majamba und Mojodishu durftest du ja schon kennenlernen. Die beiden sind nicht nur tapfere Kriegerinnen, tragen ihr Herz auch am rechten Fleck und oft auch auf der Zunge. Erinnern die älteren Trolle daran wies früher war und bringen frischen Wind in dein abgelegenes Dorf denkt Zapa. Kaljun, der Jäger. Er verbringt oft mehr Zeit mit seinen Wölfen als mit den anderen Trollen und kennt die Wildnis wie seine Beuteltasche. Kann deinen Kriegern sicher noch das ein oder andere bei bringen was nützlich wäre bei all den Zentauren und Dämonen in der Gegend. Und ein Troll wie Kal wird den Speiseplan des Dorfes stark erweitern denkt Zapa. Mehr Fleisch zum Fisch und so. Alle Trolle und alle Trollinnen, die mit Zapa gehen, werden ihren Beitrag leisten und keiner wird mehr nehmen als er gibt. Zapa selbst genießt den Segen von Loa Rib'bit. Deshalb begleitet ihn auch Rib'bits eigene Tochter Jubjub. Der Kriegstrupp Trollwut hat immer den Segen der Loa genossen denkt Zapa und die Loa sehen noch immer nach den Ihren, auch wenn der Trupp nicht mehr ist.“ Wulan hatte Zapa zugehört und war bei dessen Worten langsam aber sich zurück zu seinem Sack gestolpert und hatte sich hinein sinken lassen. Der Fremde hatte voller Überzeugung gesprochen und Wulans Widerstand war zunehmend geschmolzen. Jetzt sprach Zapa vom Kriegstrupp Trollwut. Alte Verbündete Schattenfluchts. Ihnen hattte das Dorf immer vertraut. Ein gutes Zeichen. „Ich kenne den Kriegstrupp, sie sind Verbündete Schattenfluchts. Wie meinst du das?Der Trupp ist nicht mehr?“ Zapa hatte ihm den Mittag über berichtet was im vergangenen Jahr passiert war. Die Schlacht im Eschental. Die schwere Verletzung des Ältesten. Der Ärger mit seinem Weibchen und dem anderen Troll. Versuche der jungen Ältesten alles zusammen zu halten...vergebens. Zapa hatte in Bildern zu ihm gesprochen. Von einem Speer hatte er geredet. Von vielen Speeren, die einzeln brachen und die jetzt zusammen stark und unzerstörbar sein sollten. Wulan hatte sich alles angehört und seine Fragen gestellt. Der Nachmittag war bereits angebrochen als Zapa seine Erzählungen beendete. Gemeinsam hatten sie Mai besucht und Fisch gegessen. Dann hatte Zapa auf seine Fragen geantwortet und von Rib'bit erzählt. Seiner ersten Begegnung mit dem Froschloa. Seinen Nachforschungen. Dem Krieg in der Wüste. Noch jetzt fröstelte es Wulan, wenn er an den alten Feind dachte, den die Trolle und ihre Verbündeten bekämpft und besiegt hatten. Dann hatte Zapa gesagt es wäre an der Zeit nach Sen'jin zurück zu kehren und eine Antwort Wulans verlangt. Wulan hatte lange nachgedacht, doch eigentlich stand sein Entschluss schon fest. Ein letzter Blick zu Mai'Laahii, die ihm ermutigend zunickte, bestätigte seine Meinung. Die neuen Trolle waren in Schattenflucht willkommen. Wulan seufzte. Er hoffte seine Entscheidung würde sich nicht als Fehler offenbaren. Die Erzählungen Zapas hatten ihn gefesselt. Die Geschichten über die Loa ihm neuen Mut gemacht. Hoffentlich war all das nicht nur Schall und Rauch. Es plätscherte erneut im Wasser, doch dieses Mal hob Wulan nicht den Kopf um nach zu sehen. Er brummte nur und drehte sich um, um wieder zurück ins Dorf zu gehen. Vor ihm saß ein kleiner Frosch im Sand. Ein Frosch in Schattenflucht? Hier gab es nur das Meer, Salzwasser, keine Süßwasserseen. Wulan runzelte die Stirn und betrachtete den Frosch neugierig. Da hüpfte ein zweiter zu dem Ersten. Ein dritter, ein vierter, ein fünfter...bis vor ihm ein regelrechter Schwarm im Sand hockte und ihn munter anquakte. Wulan gluckste wie ein junger Welpe. Das musste das Zeichen sein, auf dass er den ganzen Abend am Strand gewartet hatte. Seine Entscheidung war richtig gewesen. Die Loa schienen ihren Blick erneut auf Schattenflucht gerichtet zu haben. 17 Tage später in Schattenflucht Sonnenstrahlen kitzelten Zapas Nase und verschlafen öffnete er die Augen. Ein neuer Tag war angebrochen. Zapa ließ ein herzhaftes Gähnen ertönen und wollte sich gerade strecken, als ihm das Gewicht auf seiner Brust auffiel. Lächelnd betrachtete er die schlafende Gestalt Sakkalas und fuhr ihr zärtlich durchs Haar. Es war schön, dass sie ihren Streit beigelegt hatten. Er hatte sehr an Zapas Kräften gezehrt und gerade jetzt brauchte er diese mehr denn je...Fast 2 Wochen lebten sie nun hier in Schattenflucht. Sie hatten die beschwerliche Reise über das Steinkrallengebirge gut hinter sich gebracht und auch die Aschenwüste hatten sie hinter sich gelassen und waren schließlich hier am grünen Strand Schattenfluchts angekommen um sich niederzulassen . Hier und da gab es zwarnoch Ungereimtheiten, doch trotz allem, hatte sich der neue Stamm gut eingelebt. Ein neuer Stamm...ja...Zapa erinnerte sich noch an jede Einzelheit, als Wulan ihn mit in die große Dorfhütte genommen hatte um ihm die Geschenke Schattenfluchts zu präsentieren. Wulan war es gewesen, der dem Stamm seinen neuen Namen verliehen hatte...der Stamm der Bruchspeere. Bei dem Gedanken musste Zapa schmunzeln...ein treffender Name. Das Stammestotem, angefertigt von den Trollinnen Schattenfluchts, war ein wundervolles Geschenk gewesen und Zapa erinnerte sich mit Freuden an das Glitzern in den Augen seiner Freunde, als sie dieses Symbol neuer Hoffnung erblickten. Wulan war ein weiser Troll...trotz anfänglicher Missverständnisse konnte Zapa das ohne Groll zugeben. Er wusste worauf es ankam und kümmerte sich gut um das Dorf. Das zweite Geschenk...ja...das zweite Geschenk...Zapa blickte zur Seite auf ein zusammengefaltetes Bündel. "Und hier ein Geschenk für euren Häuptling" hatte Wulan gesagt....und wollte den Lederwams Zapa einfach in die Hand drücken...naja so stimmte das nicht ganz...Zapas Freunde hatten ihn reingelegt...Zapa musste bei dem Gedanken leise kichern...Auf einmal wollten sie alle Zapa zum Häuptling haben...und so hatte er schließlich akzeptiert und den Wams entgegen genommen. Ja und plötzlich sah er sich mit der Verantwortung konfrontiert. Seine Freunde hatten ihn erwählt und er durfte sie nicht enttäuschen. Der Streit mit Sakkala war zum denkbar ungünstigsten Zeitpunkt aufgekommen und Zapa sah sich innerlich hin und her gerissen. Aber jetzt war alles in Ordnung...Dem Stamm ging es gut...Sakkala war wieder an seiner Seite und... Ein Quaken lies Zapa aus seinen Gedanken aufschrecken. Seine Froschgefährtin Jubjub war die Treppen der Hütte hinauf gehüpft und saß zu Zapas Füßen. "Pssst Jubjub, Sa schläft noch." Zapa löste sich sanft aus der Umarmung Sakkalas und streifte sich seine Robe und das Häuptlingswams über. Dann schlich er gemeinsam mit Jubjub aus der Hütte dem Strand entgegen. Die Quappen und Jungfrösche wollten gefüttert werden. Zapa sah in den Sonnenaufgang und lächelte. Ein neuer Tag war angebrochen und Zapa blickte voller Hoffnung in die Zukunft. Kategorie:Trolle Kategorie:Horde Kategorie:Gilde